Lucky Star: What if
by King Mimiga
Summary: What happens when a writer gets an idea? Horrible things happen. The cast of Lucky Star ask Fortune tellers who also do what if's, things about themselves or other people. The first chapter gets things moving so chapter 2 onwards deal with What ifs.
1. Finding the Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

The familiar cast sat around a lunch table talking about various things they noticed in everyday life. The short girl with the long blue hair, Konata, sat munching on her usually chocolate cornet; causing the filling to spill out from the other end. Across from her are twin girls with lavender hair as they sat next to each other; eating a basic lunch consenting of vegetables. The older twin, Kagami, has long hair and has black bows tied into her hair. She is mostly relaxed; happy enjoying her meal, except for the fact she kept on eye-balling her Okatu friend for the moment when she will blab about some new anime she has seen. The younger twin, Tsukasa, has short hair and has a yellow ribbon worn like a headband on her head. She is giggling to something from another girl at the table who whispered something into her left ear. Miyuki, the girl whispering to Tsukasa, has long well-kept pink hair and she was the most mature looking in the group; the only flaw was she had to wear glasses. Miyuki was eating some leftover dinner she had from the night before; leftover eel.

Konata stopped munching on her lunch and looked up with her sleepy-eyes staring at Kagami.

"Kagami I've been thinking. Where are the fortune tellers like the ones western countries have? We have those fortunes you can get at your shrine, but we don't have the ones that have  
a crystal ball and live in tents ready and waiting to tell you your fortune while casting various magic cards like tarot cards." The girls stared at her, signing and having sweat drops roll down their foreheads.

"Konata, I really hate to ask but what's with this sudden interest about fortune tellers?" Kagami asked fearfully.

"Kagamin, don't you think its strange that we don't see any?"

"Konata, you would run them all out of Japan with your anime related questions." Kagami said, smirking while doing so.

"No, that's not it at all, you see during the day they dress like normal people but when the full moon appears they transform into fortune tellers. Oh its so cool, just imagine it." Konata became joyfully with her eye lids closed and her cat-like expression on her face.

"Its hard not to with you talking about it so much." Kagami stated. She was annoyed her friend was like this and wished for more normal conversations with her. Miyuki watched her friends argue when she spoke up but in a soft polite manner.

"Sorry to intrude, but...I'm really ashamed of myself for not remembering this, but we have fortune tellers that come through once-a-year in my development and set-up shop. When I was a little girl my mom had my fortune read. The nice elder there told me I would be blessed with three children: 1 boys and 2 girls and each would be named after my closests friends. She also told me I would live in a palace covered in gold and I would meet my first husband on my twentieth birthday after I got lost coming home from my job. She said to know its really him, he will have three things in common with me and I would have already met this person before, but not know that until we've been with each other for three years." Miyuku said in her usually manner of over explaining things.

"See Kagamin, I was correct." Konata said with her cat-like grin. Kagami turned away; blushing.

"Okay, okay. You were right...for once." The bell rang for them to head to their next class.

* * *

Konata was at home laying on her stomach reading the manga Code Geass, that she asked Kagami to get for her. The door to her room opened; revealing a short young girl with short red hair and blue ribbons tied in her hair to make pig tails. She was happy to be with her older cousin.

"Hello Onee-Chan." The little red hair girl said in a cheerful cute manner. It seemed like there were shining lights surrounding her. Konata glanced up and gave her young cousin those sleepy-eyes.

"Hey Yu-chan what's going on?" Konata continued to read her manga but occasionally looked up to see what Yutaka was doing.

"Minami-kun was real nice to me, she even invite Martin-chan, and Tamura-chan to go to an event that happens near her house." Konata, now interested stopped reading.

"What event is it?"

"I think it has to do with people who will answer any question you give them." Yutaka blushed, because she didn't quite remember.

"Oh!" Konata pounded her fist softly in her other hand, "It must be those fortune tellers that we were decisioning at lunch."

"She said it was at eight at night, so after dinner I'm taking a shower."

"Okay...wait? Did you say tonight?" Konata jumped off her bed and was now in Yutaka's face.

"Onee-chan, your scaring me." Yutaka cried and Konata only thought how moe it was.

* * *

Konata dialed up Kagami's house number and waited patience; reading her manga. Konata heard someone pick up, it was Kagami.

"Hey Kagami, do you want to go to that event we were talking about during lunch?"

"Its tonight? Why not, it would be interesting and I will bring Tsukasa along, she needs some fresh air."

"Okay, so be at my house around six-thirty and we will all leave together." Konata could hear Kagami breath in the phone.

"Just make sure your out at that time or were leaving without you." They both hung up with Konata sitting and mumbling about how she is mean.

* * *

Konata ran out the door wearing a grey shirt with a panda on it and black words above it reading **Panda**. She wore an off-white jacket that was unzipped; she wore yellow shorts and white shoes. She was surprisingly not late because Kagami and Tskuasa stood waiting for her. Kagami zipped up her green jacket, that covered her yellow nightie and fixed her purple skirt that was moving in the wind. She investigated her panthoses for any lint that might have caught a ride and she took off her right green loather and shook it to see anything - like a pebble was in it. Her sister wore a fully zipped up orange coat with a hoodle and orange shorts. They proceeded to walk to the train station. It was unbelievably quiet because each of them were buzzing with a billion thoughts in their head but couldn't decided which one to ask. Konata was thinking about whether she should ask a anime related question or maybe something about her mother. She recently started to wonder about her more; the picture she toke with her father showed a mysterious shadow. Kagami mulled over asking about her future boyfriend but then she didn't want to know because that would ruin the surprise. She even thought about asking one about Konata. Tsukasa...well she was being Tsukasa.

* * *

Time flew by just pondering about it. By the time they realized it they were in line to one of the tents.

"So what are you going to ask them?" Konata said to break the long silence.

"What wait? I didn't know anything about that. Kagami you have to help me." Tsukasa looked flustered.

"Don't worry. You can either ask about your future or a what if question." Kagami said to claim down her sister.

"But I don't know what to ask." Tears came down her face.

"You will come up with something, maybe when you hear what we want to know, it might give you an idea." Kagami said. As they were taking they saw their familiar pink hair friend. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white doily-like clothing over it that had two buttons on the front and it reached to just above her stomach. It was like something Yui wore a few times, and a long pink skirt that hugged the waist but expended as it went down and stop just above her ankles. She wore low cut white socks and white slippers.

"What brings you all the way out here?"

"We came here because of those fortune tellers you told us." Kagami said.

"Oh yes, of course. To be honest I was doing my homework and didn't notice the crowds of people lining up. How embarrassing given that it occurred outside my window." She stated, blushing as she was talking.

"So will you be joining us?" Tsukasa inquired.

"It would be nice to spend some time with my friends before my bedtime."

In another line stood an American girl with short blond hair and blue eyes, Patricia, she was stranding next to Yukata. Yukata was standing next a rather a tall cold looking girl with  
short green hair, Minami. At the end was a strange girl with glasses and long black hair, Hiyori, she hoped there was luck in her future.

"Wasn't that stinky." Said the American. She was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Quite." The green-hair girl said monotonically. She was wearing a blue denim jacker and what appears to be blue pyjamas. Her feet were covered up by green bed room slippers.

"So what will you be asking them Iwaskai-chan." Yukata said. Minami touched her breast while thinking if _they _were in her future.

"Nothing special." Hiyori thought about her fantasy of Yukata and Minami being a couple.

"Yukata-chan I have a confession...I love you and I want big breasts." Minami said. They both look at each other with dreamy eyes.

"Oh Minami-chan, I want to be just like you. Maybe we can switch bodies?" Yukata said. Her cute eyes stare back. They then switch bodies.

"Now we can be together no matter how far away we are." Both said in unison. They got close to each other with their lips inches away. When Hiyori suddenly snaps out of her fantasy.

"AHH! I need to stop, I'm such a pervert!" Hiyori's spazzing caused her friends to turn around and stare at her in confusion.

"Martin-chan, what would you like to ask?" Yukata said. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that had a blue collar, the middle of the shirt was white except for a carrot on the shirt. The sleeves were striped and alternated between red and blue. She wear red shorts and blue sneakers.

"Oh that's simple. Who would I be like if I were Japanese." Her friends had sweat drops on their forehead.

"But won't you be the same, as you are now?" Yukata said.

"Yeah that's true...what if my first language was Japanese." Again they had sweet drops.

"I think your missing the point." Yukata said.

"How about you Tamura-chan?"

"I'm not sure, either I will ask if I'm going to be blessed in the future or what would I do if I wasn't a good artist." She was wearing her pyjamas which consisted with a yellow and red top that appeared to be a red cat on the shirt. She then had yellow and red bottoms that had one red stripe running down.

"You would do good no better what job you had." Yukata said.

"What about you Yukata-kun?" Patricia said.

"Well you all know how I get sick easily. I want to know how I would have turned out if I was sick so much." Hiyori started think of a great idea but quickly forgot what it was.

"Why do I always forget my best ideas." Hiyori cried inside. From a far in another line two girls watched the two groups chat with each other.

"I can't believe it! Now we get introduced and the chapter is almost over." A girl with short brown hair and a fang tooth said. She had a long-sleeved shirt that had a yellow torso part and the arm part and the collar was orange. She was wearing the type of pants that had multiple pockets and it was brown. Finally her feet were kept warm by brown loathers and blue socks.

"Misao, we will have more lines later." Said the girl with the alice band in her long orange hair. She had on a short sleeved yellow blouse, pink sweetpants, and yellow sneakers.

"Ayano, I think the writer is biased towards side characters, that's all." Miaso was still pissed but there was nothing she could do. Each group had finally arrived to the opening of the tent  
after many minutes of standing in line. Nothing could stop them now except of course, if the writer doesn't type anything.

* * *

King Mimiga: Okay I'm going to stop there. That took me a while to write so I hope you like it.

Konata: It felt like work, so I passed.

Kagami: I'm not that bitchy, damn you!

Tsukasa: Am I really such an airhead?

Miyuki: Reading about yourself from the eyes of another person really shows how people view you.

Patricia: I'm not a weeaboo!

Yukata: Am I really like that?

Minami: …...

Hiyori: Just kill me! Please do it now!

Miaso: Side character hater!

Ayano: It was decent...

Akira: Why the hell aren't I in this story! Don't make me get Kagami Yoshimizu to sue your ass!

Minoru: Please calm down Akira-sama.

Akira: Oh I see, your in this too! Your have been wanting my position from the start!

Minoru: No no, its nothing like that.

King Mimiga: That wasn't the reaction, I was excepting guys.


	2. Kagami and Konata's What if

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky star.

Anyway, I have to say that the tense problem in the last one will be fixed. If you noticed in the last one it was written in present tense but it was suppose to be in past tense. I was writing a script, which is always written in present; that when I switched to writing a story I kept the present tense. Yeah... its a simple mistake. Don't write a script and then write a story. It will screw your tenses up.

Sorry everyone for not continuing this earlier. I have been playing Kaiba Corp Virtual Dueling system and now I'm addicted to it. Just like I was addicted to shoddy battle. Now that both servers are down and well be for sometime; there is no reason for me not to type now.

* * *

The four girls looked inside the mystic tent. There stood a table with a crystal ball and a elder or a person with very wrinkled hands. The person was covered in a long purple robe with the hood covering his face. The table had two flickering dim candle lits on either end of the table. The melted wax dropped into the pans that held the candles. The dim light created an atmosphere where even the once unnoticeable, uninteresting shadow had a new life breathed into it. Finally an oak craved Pentagram hanged from the wood that kept the tent erected.

"It's just like I remembered it." Miyuki said. The feeling she got was like seeing an old friend you haven't seen in years.

"Those cherry scented candies smell lovely and so is the tent." Tskuasa wobbled. "Too lovely, its making me dizzy. "It was almost too overwhelming for the poor girl, but she shock her head out of her dizziness.

"Oh man! This is awesome. Its just like I imaged it. I went my room to look this way." Konata said. Her eyes turned into little stars and she saw a textbook sized Taoism book on the table, but didn't read it because it wasn't manga.

"It is pretty amazing." Kagami walked forward to the Fortune Teller. The man looked possible ancient. His hand looked wrinkled and he had no teeth, it was hard to see but it seemed like he had only strands of white hair coming out of his head.

"Hi there. My friends and I would like to have our what if questions answered. If you don't mind." Kagami asked.

"No, its not a big deal. Lucky you were in the back of the line. I usually don't accept them, you see it takes too long and if we don't hurry it up we lose customers." The man stated with a horsed voice.

"That's so sad. It sounds really neat." Tskuasa said. The man waved his hand over the crystal ball in a slow circular motion.

"Well then, shall we get started?" The man said.

"Yes, I have one. What type of person would Konata be if her dad never influenced her with manga, anime, and video games." Kagami said. Konata hearing this spoke up.

"No no, that's lame. Mine is better, what would happen to Kagami if she was sent back in time. You know like the dark ages. I always wondered if they would burn her, because they think  
she's a witch or something." Her friends hanged their head and sweat drops rolled down their heads.

"I think you should wait your turn Konata." Miykui said pleasantly. The man waved his hand in front of the girls.

"No no, its okay I can do both."

"I knew you would."Konata gave her signature cat simile and sleepy-eyes.

"You have such a dirty mind, Konata." Kagami yelled. Konata smiled back. Tskuasa stood dumbfounded while Miykui covered up her face that had become blood red.

"All I said was I knew he could do both _What ifs_. Your the one with the dirty mind, Kagamin."

"Cut it out!" Kagami screamed. The man cleared his thought. The two girls stopped bickering and focused on him.

"Thanks for your attention. Now let's begin this." When he raised his wrinkled hand over his hand it became limp. "From the moment I wave my hand over the crystal ball all you see will be an illusion. Nothing you see will be real, there is no need to panic. If you want to leave at anytime before its over just say the magic words _Klaatu barada nikto_." The man waved his hand over the crystal ball; causing the flicking lits to burst into flames.

The flames created a black smoke that surrounded the girls and hindered all of their senses. They couldn't see what was around them, they couldn't hear their own heart beats, they couldn't taste the smoke that surround them, they couldn't smell the cherry candlies, and they couldn't feel the clothes on their bodies.

'This better not be like those stories I heard where high school girls get kidnapped by guys and made their slaves.' Kagami thought.

The smoke disappeared and it realized the four girls were hovering over modern day Japan. Floating isn't the correct term, it was like they were standing on something like a mirror.

The rods in their eyes had been overpowered by the bright red descending sun that had appeared out of no where.

They quickly covered their eyes as they waited for them to adjust. They felt the sun's rays on them and a small breeze blowing through. It caused hair on the back of their necks to stand up.

"Miykui, if this is an illusion why can I feel the sun's rays on me and the wind? Shouldn't that be impossible because this isn't real?" Kagami, the rational one of the group questioned the seemingly illogical event.

"Why is it that we can feel the sun and the wind? If an illusion is like a dream... its because in the real world when the sun is up we can feel it and when the wind is blowing we can feel it.  
Our minds know this and create these sensations even if they aren't there. In the simplest terms; it's all in our heads."

There was a long pause until they gained back their sight. When they did, the silence was broken by an ear blooding scream. Tskuasa, ran over to her sister and squeezed her strongly.

"Sis, help me. I don't want to fall." Kagami sighed.

"You know, if you listened he said there was no need to panic." Tskuasa's face became the color of roses.

"That's because I was trying to figure out what Konata said that was so dirty."

"Your such an airhead, you know." Kagami said.

Konata and Miykui stood a few feet away from Tskuasa and Kagami.

"This isn't as awesome as I thought it would be." Konata said.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" Miykui asked as she covered her eyes with her hands. Just in case she accidentally opened them. Konata tipped toed over and whispered into Miykui's ear.

"You can open them." Miykui removed her hands and opened her eyes.

"Thank heavens. I'm so ashamed that I'm afraid of..." All that was heard was a loud thud noise.

"What happen over there?" Kagami demanded. Konata turned her head to face her. She gave her sleepy eyes and cat-simile.

"Miykui's moe kicked in." Kagami quickly respond.

"Yeah right! I can't believe you could play such a dirty trick on her." Kagami sighed and turned her attention to the world below. "We've been floating up here for a long time. What's suppose to happen to move this along?" The moment the words left her mouth the world below changed to show a development.

It focused on a single sidewalk that was next to a familiar looking house. On the sidewalk there was a familiar looking teenage girl. She stood on the sidewalk and she had long lavender hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved teal button- up blouse, with a professional looking brown skirt that was just above the knees, and a green coat. The teenager also wore brown pantyhose and blue slippers.

"I wonder who that is?" Tskuasa asked. Each person gave themselves a mental facepalm.

The girl looked up and she looked like Kagami.

"You two would force me to do my homework!" Konata whined. Tskuasa thought about how it would be if there were two Kagami. 'With two Kagami I would never forget my homework or do bad in school.' Tskuasa giggled. She covered her mouth, for she was giggling to loudly.

"What are we going to call her? We can't call her Kagami; that would make it confusing." It didn't take long for anyone to come up with an answer.

"Why not call her Illusion Kagami? This is an illusion after all." Konata said. Each one of them mulled over it until each one nodded in agreement that Illusion Kagami was the best way to call her; without it getting too ludicrous.

It was then that the world below gained life. They watched as Illusion Kagami looked down. As if she was pondering something important.

"How did I get out here? I remember getting into a fight with Konata over the phone. I think it was over her constantly borrowing my homework and how I wished her father never

influenced her. I told her that her father made her a slacker and she would never do anything meaningful in her life. After I hung-up, I wanted to call her back because...I didn't really

mean it. She is a wonderfully friend and I was just stressed out from studying so much. I wanted an out lit and she just happen to be the one I chose. I then got tired, well it was late and

I've been studying my brains out for those collage entrance exams. I woke up next to her house, strange, I must of sleep-walked all the way to her house." Illusion Kagami mumbled.

She blinked a few times. "That house looks like Konata's house...but why does it look run-down? Nah, it's just a house that looks like hers." They each looked at what looked like Konata's house.

The dull yellow paint on the house was chipping, the lawn was infested with weeds, the grass at knee-height and it made it nearly impossible to see the walkway. The vines weaved into the siding of the house, all the windows had a thick layer of dust, the shingles were either missing or severely damaged.

"That's odd. Dad would never let the house get like this." Konata said. "Maybe since this is an illusion it's different; maybe "my father" is an alcoholic and we're in debt. I'm a thug who beats up all the nerds in school and my friend is a thug to. Eventually we become friends with a nerd who's really good at video games; he owns a golden pyramid and he lives in a game shop with his archaeologist grandfather." Kagami shock her head.

"Do you have to compare everything to an anime?" Konata had her pointer finger in the air and she had a plain look on her face.

"Its easier to compare things I've seen in shows rather than in real life because there is more material to work off of." Kagami sighed and yelled back.

"Its hard for me to relate if you keep using anime references...but I get where your coming from." She then reflexed some and said, "Tskuasa does the same thing." Tskuasa, hearing her name, turned around and said.

"Wait! That's only because I watch so much television that when I have to do a writing assignments where I need to compare the character either to myself or a character in another story, its just easier to compare it to something I watched."

"That would be true, except when you try to look up proof showing how they relate. You sit down and watch the whole series and forget the reason you watched it in the first place." Kagami remarked.

Not only did the ends of Tskuasa's headband-ribbon droop, but so did her face. 'Sis can be so mean, but she is right. I do need to pay attention more in school. My grades have always been below all of my sisters. Even when I try it seems like I can never do well. Wait, maybe that is something I should ask? Will I ever surpass my sister or will I always be known as _her younger airhead twin-sister?_'

The rest of the girls continued to chat, leaving her deep in thought.

Miykui who had recently woken up from her fainting spell, and spoke with her pleasant voice, "I think it's because of my love of reading that I'm able to explain how an elderly rich Belgium

male in a novel, has similar struggles as a poor Englishwoman writing her sorrows in a memoir. Even with the social-economic differences, gender differences, age differences, and

possible cultural differences; it's clear each person solves the dilemma in the same manner dispute each person's background. When the conflict is resolved each person has an outcome

that mirrors each others. Which suggests, that we may think we're special, and our problems unique, but no matter what, everyone is more alike than we wish to believe."

Kagami and Konata gave it some time to let what was said sink in.

"I know what you mean." Konata said, with Kagami keeping one eye on her. Konata's lips curled as the words came out of her mouth. "That's like how girl's are having problems getting a

boyfriend. If they had bigger breasts, like Miykui, they would have one." Konata's Tsundere friend gave her annoyed look.

"Let's drop this conversations. It's just getting weird." Kagami's mind got stuck on the _big breast_ idea, 'Maybe she has a point. I've seen a lot of boys at school having a girlfriend and there

was that survey in the newspaper that stated, boys are forty-percent more likely to date a girl with a D-cup or bigger. If I had breast implants that might help, but I would need to lose

weight to offset the extra load. I wonder how much it will cost to go from a B-cup to a D-cup. Well if I take in consideration...wait a minute! What am I thinking, most of those girls don't stay with the same guy and aren't they sexual harassed more, or something like that.'

Konata saw Kagami deep in thought and came up with a great idea. With her classic cat-like simile, she appeared in front of Kagami.

"Your thinking of having big breasts." Kagami turned her face; it was unbelievably red.

"No, no, nothing like that...I was thinking about, umm, how we should really get back to the What if. We've strayed away from it."

"Right." Konata said, in a sarcastic tone. The girls then gave the world below undivided attention.

Illusion Kagami stared at the house for sometime. Suddenly an old man bursted out of the door. His bread looked as if it hadn't been shaved at all. His Blueish-gray hair was unkempt and

on top of that it was greasy. At least the clothes looked clean, but they looked more like a work uniform than something you would normally wear. He ran towards her and stopped inches

in front of her. It was like deja vu, because she was certain she had seen him somewhere before.

"I know this is sudden and all, but here's the thing." The man bowed to her, which was strange because its usually the other way around. "I'm in a hurry to get to my job, but I have no one to watch my young girl. It would be ever so cared of you if you could watch her for a few hours. I won't be able to pay you, but I hope that isn't a problem."

Before Illusion Kagami could respond; she was pushed into his house. The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside. The wallpaper was peeling, there was no cabinet doors and it made clear there was no food, the carpet was both torn and stained, the walls and floors emanated body oder; the place was bare, no chairs, sofas, and tables at all. 'Doesn't seem like I have any choice.'

Illusion Kagami thought. The man handed her the key to the house and ran out the door. There was a sweetdrop on her forehead.

"Why do I always attract the strange ones?" She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She saw a little girl's head peaking around the corner. Illusion Kagami tried approaching

the girl but she skittered away. The little blue headed girl ran into her room, which looked like it was the only place in the house that looked clean, and she laid back and covered up under

the blankets. All you could see was beautiful blue hair and these cute innocent eyes staring back out her.

"Hello, my name is Hiiragi Kagami. I'm your babysitter until your dad comes home, what is your name?" She said it with warmth in her voice. 'Good thing I have a sister or else I would be

shit out of luck trying to get this girl to like me.' Seeing the teenage meant no harm; the girl with the blue hair lowered her blankets to below her chin, it revealed a mole on her face.

"Nice to meet you Hiiragi-san. My name is Izumi Konata." She said with a forced smile. Illusion Kagami displayed her shocked reaction on her face. 'What's going on? Konata is short..er,

her house and father are on the brink of falling apart, and they have neither food nor money.' She stared at Konata with disbelief. Seeing Illusion Kagami staring there. Little Konata was

worried about something and asked if something was wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong. Its just you look just like my dear friend." When she said, _my dear friend_, a bright radiance came from her. Little Konata, now felt more open around the teenagers, for she wasn't mean to her.

"I was worried because..." She clammed up and her eyes that once looked into her eyes shifted down to the floor. 'Something bad happen to her. If I question her now. It will be nearly

impossible for her to speak, but I could ask her father.'

Illusion Kagami took this time to look around the room. She could see that the reason the room was clean because there was no toys, no books...nothing. The walls had no crayon marks, no finger prints, nothing. The room seemed depressing with the lack of anything in it. It made someone wonder how this girl didn't go crazy with nothing to help stir her creative juices.

'How did this happen to them and if I'm suppose to watch this girl, how am I suppose to feed her or keep her busy?' She put her hands into her coat pockets and felt something in each one. The item in her left pocket was her cellphone. 'Who would I call with this? Myself?'

"You have one of those to. I've seen kids at my school with them." Little Konata said.

"I never understand why parents would buy their kid a cell phone at such a young age. I know they want to call up their kid up much sure they're okay but besides that its just a waste."

The item in her right pocket was her wallet. 'If I have enough money in here I could buy some food and clothes for Konata and possible her father.' She sat on the floor and counted out

how much was in her wallet. 'That's thirty-thousand yen and I should be able to stretch it to two months.' She looked up and saw Little Konata stretched across her bed with her head hanging over the bed, looking at the money.

"My daddy brings them home to. But they don't stay for very long." Illusion Kagami got a good look at her this time and she could see that even with no food around she didn't look thin, which meant they got food some how. The girl wore boy's blue shorts and a boy's green top, for girl's clothes are more expensive. Also the girl was clean and her hair wasn't a mess.

'She doesn't look malnutrition, but given I never seen it before I can't be certain.' She felt a slight tug on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hiiragi-san, you zoned out again."

"Oh, Izumi-kun, we should do some arts and crafts." Little Konata looked bewildered.

"What's arts and crafts, Hiiragi-san?" Illusion Kagami put her hands on her shoulder.

"It's where you use your creativity to make decorative designs like baskets or you could knit things like clothes or create accessories."

"That sounds like fun." The young girl said with possible; the first genuine smile she had in years. 'Its ashamed such a girl is leaving in a harsh setting. I shall make ever moment with her a pleasant one, since I don't know when I'll be going back to my own time.' The two girls left to find a place that held arts and crafts.

When they got outside they found that there was a mild breeze and combined with the sun going down; Little Konata was given Illusion Kagami's coat to make sure she didn't get sick.

Some of the street lights started to turn on and cars pulled into the driveway. She made sure her hand tightly gripped Little Konata's hand. The place they were going wasn't too far so

there was no need to worry about it getting dark but Illusion Kagami knew of the dangers from watching the news and reading about it. There was some incident where a eighteen-old

year kidnapped young children about Little Konata's age and forced them to serve him and call him master. He was able to fool all his neighbors for three years before getting caught by the police.

His family members blamed it on his obsession with manga and that it manifested when he got older, but it was never proven that manga was the catalyst and his co-workers believed it

was a third factor; it included his inability to determine what was ethical and what was unethical. They believed that manga on its own isn't bad, but when combined with something else,

like his mental problem, that it made clear that it was his mental problem, not manga that caused him to do such inhuman things, but the media pointed its finger at manga anyway. 'I wonder if her father is still into manga even though everything is different?'

"Konata, what's your father like?"

"My father is the greatest. His sweet, hardworking, and cares about me a lot." It was as if, besides her, that her father was the only other person that was kind to her, which means she

was harshly tormented at school and by baby-sitters. "He rather not work at fast-food restaurants, and other jobs like those. What he really wants to do is be a writer but he never has time." That's all that was said on the subject as they approached their destination.

The outside of the building had a dark brown roof and the rest was brown it looked to be the size of a football field. They went inside and were hit by a vanilla scent coming from the plug-

ins. They saw that it was no bigger than a small store. It didn't seem like it could hold more than three-hundred people. The inside had aluminum folding tables lined up, end to end with kids, who looked no older than eight, gluing pipe cleaner together to form it into different figures, like a spider, a person, and in some cases a dinosaur.

Illusion Kagami walked to one of the folding tables, still holding onto Little Konata's hand. The woman was watching the other kids to make sure they didn't do anything naught like spill the glue or destroy anyones hard work, and didn't see them walk over to her and probably didn't see them walk in.

"Excuse me Ms, is it too late to do arts and crafts?" Illusion Kagami asked the senior woman at a table just near the door way. In one quick moment she spun around in her wheelie chair.

"It is most certainly too late. You should have came ten years ago, this is only for young children. Not your generation, who's so interested in texting instead of commutating in person,

who's so interested in video games instead of your education, who would rather watch television instead of reading the newspaper or proper literature unlike that manga, which is

garage compared to novels." In spite of the unnecessary criticize she didn't respond directly to the statement or react to it by that matter. 'I can't believe that's the first thing she would say. She doesn't know me, and it pisses me off that I'm generalized with my generation.'

"No, no, you see I want," Illusion Kagami struggles a bit with picking up Little Konata, "her to do some arts and crafts." The normally moody woman changed her attitude in that instant.

She effectually held Little Konata by her sides.

"Awww. She's such a lovely thing. With these cute cheeks, smooth hair, and her beauty mark, I would think that all the girls are jealous of your looks." The room became tense, tense

enough that Little Konata didn't get involved, fearing they might bite her head off. When her eyes meant the teenager's eyes."Is she your daughter?" The woman knew right away how the teenager felt about the question. The teenager knew what this woman was trying to do.

"No, I'm just babysitting her." She gave a smile, hoping to conceal her true feelings about the subject.

"There's a table on the far end of the building. We close at ten o'clock, which means that you better be quick." Illusion Kagami bowed to the woman and carried the girl on her shoulders.

'I can't believe that woman would ask if I was her mother. What's with people in general thinking just because I'm with a kid that means I'm the mother. I've seen it all the time when I'm walking to a store, its like everything single person just assumes you must be the mother because there is no other reason why you're with the kid, it pisses me off.'

There sat, a lonely folding aluminum chair, and a table just be its self with a jar of glue and a package of pipe cleaner. Away from everyone else. Illusion Kagami brushed the chair off and

sat down. She adjusted her skirt and then had Little Konata sat on her lap. Little Konata sat there staring at the pipe cleaners and the glue. She would pick up the glue and inspect it for a short time but then put it back down. She picked up the pipe cleaner and rotated the clear package in her hand as she looked at the various colors of piper cleaners.

"Hirragi-san? What am I suppose to do?" She bent her head back to see Illusion Kagami's face.

"You never did this before?" The girl gently shook her head. She went for the pipe cleaners and tore open the package.

"You see things" She pointed to one of the pipe cleaners, "Those are pipe cleaners. You use them to form into shapes of your choosing." She took the red pipe cleaner and bent it into a

circle and then grabbed for a couple more. She twisted this pipe cleaner until it became a swirl and added some glue to stick onto the circle. She repeated the process of grabbing pipe cleaners, bending each one, adding glue and sticking it to the circle. "This is what you can make."

The shape was a disfigured pig, as the body of the pig was no bigger than a small washer, and the tail didn't even swirl that wall and looked straight. One ear fell off and the other one

was overly big for the body, the legs didn't bend correctly which left the pig with one part of it attached and the other part was left hanging. "I think you have the idea of what your

suppose to do." She gave a sheepish simile. The little girl nodded her head and went to work making her own little pipe figure. The girl did the same as Illusion Kagami and toke some pipe cleaners and bent them, she toke some glue...or at least tired to until it almost tipped over and spilled on the table. Which resulted in her not using the glue, in fear of it causing a mess.

"I'm done." She cheerfully said. She put her pipe figure in Illusion Kagami's face. It was a stick figure with a much of long pipe cleaner coming out of the head to look like pig-tails, the body  
was just a single piece of pipe cleaner with four coming off the body to make two arms and two legs. It looked like the figure was doing jumping jacks. The face looked like it had two eyes that were slightly tilted upwards and gave it a sharp appearance, and a mouth that looked like a smile.

"What's it suppose to be?"

"Its you." Three six year olds, the two boys swaggered over and snickered and the girl walked with the bible, leveled on her head.

"What do you know, it's shorty-broke." said the boys in unison. The two boys both wore baseball caps and jerseys. Both of them had square-chins, small noses, a pot belly, and freckles

covered their faces. They looked almost the same.

"Are you twins?" Asked Kagami.

"DUH. This babysitter is dense, don't you think Jeff?" Said Steve.

"No, that other one was denser. Didn't we have to spell it out to her?" Asked Jeff.

"What about the one with the alien hand." Steve takes his left hand and pretends to have it choke him. "Oh no! My hand is trying to kill him. Will someone help me?" They jumped up to

high-five, but they missed each others hands and banged their foreheads together. They knocked their hats off during the head-on collision, revealing they had shaved heads, and collapsed to the ground. They looked up at the ceiling with a giant red mark on their head and spit rolling down their face.

"That was so cool! Ow, my head." They laid there rolling on their back; with their hands over the injured spot. The girl of the group rolled her eyes and toke the bible off of her hand. She

took a orange comb and a compact mirror out of her expensive looking pink purse and combed her long silk-like hair with skill and care. She ironed out her pink kimono, and it had humming birds resting on a cherry blossom with a field of roses and violets cover the ground below.

"Hello Ms and Penny. My name is Kiyomizu, Kiyomizu Amami." She cutesy for Ilusion Kagami.

"Nice to meet you Kiyomizu-kun." Illusion Kagami said. Amami eyed up both of them, and then stuck her nose up in the air.

"Well, well, well. I see Penny is still dressing like a boy. How sad your father can't tell the difference, and what would your mother think, oh that's right she's _dead_." Little Konata lunged toward Amami with her hands around the girl's neck.

"Never talk ill of my parents!" Amami grasped for air and her face turned blue. She crawled at Little Konata's hands with her polished nails; digging in and ripping skin off her hands.

Illusion Kagami and the boys struggled to release her grip on Amami's throat. They got under her fingers and pulled each one back and yanked her hands away. Illusion Kagami grabbed

hold of the flailing girl and she not only ran through the building at top speed but all the way home.

She put the still flailing girl on her bed as she breath heavily; rising and descending her chest. Sweat poured down her face, back, and legs, and her hair was a mess with one pig tail not having the ribbon tied in it. She finally got a good look at the girl and she saw that the dorsal part of her hand was bleeding from where the nails tore at the flesh and some of it dangled.

Illusion Kagami ran to the bathroom and looked into the medicine cabinets. She return shortly with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, bandages, a rag, and she sat on the floor with the stuff and pour the alcohol onto the rag and rubbed it over the wound.

"The first day in school she came over to me and said, 'I never saw a boy before with such a rounded face, beautiful eyes and long wavy hair.' I said, 'I'm not a boy, I'm a girl.' she then

said, 'A girl wears a skirt, a dress, or a kimono not shorts and a shirt.' One day we had to get changed into our gym clothes but she didn't want to get dressed. She said its because 'She didn't want to wear shorts, a shirt, or do sports because that's what a boy does and a girl doesn't do that.' "

Illusion Kagami listen to every word that came out her mouth, trying to not miss something important. 'I'm not surprised she would say that, kids at that age do stereotype genders.' Little Konata continued.

"Her goons, Jeff and Steven, would work together and pick on me to. They stole my lunch some days and other days when I was about to eat it they would come over and steal it. They

would say stuff like, 'You have money Shorty-broke?' and, 'why are you eating? You will never grow so what's the point.'"

Illusion Kagami had finished the right hand and moved onto the the left one.

"I don't get why she's out to get you? What did you do, and what's with Jeff and Steve?"

"Jeff and Steve have a crush on her and because of that they will do anything she says. Amami picks on anyone, she gets pleasure in tormenting and spreading her views about what a real girl does, but the reason she picks on me more is because my father is poor." Illusion Kagami adjusted her hair then put her ribbon in her hair with little effort.

"Does she call you Penny because it stands for penniless?" Little Konata barely nodded her head.

"I can take her calling me a boy, the short comments, and being poor because I don't mind it. Today was the worst its got. I can barely take her insulting my dad but now she's doing it to my dead mom." It sounded like there was a lump in her throat and she tried to hold back the tears that were inches away from breaking down the dam and flowing out.

"Izumi-kun, just drop it. You just hurting yourself." The girl wiped the non-existed tears out of her eyes and yawned so big that you could fly a plane though it. 'She seems better now that she got it off her chest.'

"Hiiragi-san, can I call you onee-chan?" Illusion Kagami instantly warped her arms around the girl.

"I will be your onee-chan, if like." She responded by putting her arms around Illusion Kagami. They sat there taking in the moment. Neither person wanted to speak, move, or stop

hugging. It was just right, the moon illuminated the spot where they sat holding each other. Then out of no where a shooting star appeared in the night sky. The girl put her hands together like she was praying, and after a few minutes she stopped.

"I heard that if you see a shooting star and say your wishes three times it will come true." Little Konata said. 'Didn't we go over this a long time ago?'

"Well what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you then it won't come true." The girl gave another one of those big yawns.

"You've been awake longer enough. Time to go to bed." Little Konata jumped into bed and Illusion Kagami tucked her in. She then walked all the way to the girl's door before the girlbehind her spoke up.

"I know this is embarrassing but can you give me a good night kiss on my forehead. My dad always gives me one before I go to bed." She signed and then walked all the way back to herand gave a goodnight kiss and then tried to walk out of the room. Before she left she shut off the light to her room, but kept the door open a crank and watched her fall asleep.

'She's been so a lot and I don't know what I can do about it. What I do know is tomorrow Konata and I are going shopping for food, clothes, toys, and some books.' She shut the door

with care to make sure she didn't wake her up and then sat on her knees. 'Now I have to wait until her dad comes home to ask him some questions and then after that help both of them with their situation.'

It then shifted to the four girls who were watching this all play out.

"At first I thought Little Konata was so cute but now she's scaring me." Tskuasa was had her face buried in her sisters chest. Miykui covered her face again.

"If you don't mind I will sit this one out. It's equivalent to my experience at the dentist." She said the magic words and vanished in a puff of white smoke as quick as lightening.

"If you like, you can leave too Tskuasa."

"Oh okay, um what was it again?" Its was clear that Tskuasa was thinking hard because stream was coming out of her ears. "I can't remember...why am I'm always forced to work horror movies when I don't want to?"

"What did you think of it Konata?" Kagami asked. Konata stretched her arms and rotated her shoulders.

"An interactive RPG where you can which path a character would go down would be nice, yet I'm getting into it. Though I wish we could have sits or a five minute break; my body is stiff."

"I know what you mean, but a nice hot bath will take care of that." Kagami said.

"Umm, Sis, I forget the magic words. So it looks like I'm stuck until its over." She said, laughing nervously.

While Tsukasa would love for it to continue and I know you do to, but I'm sorry to say this chapter is done and you will have to wait for the next one to find out what happens.


	3. The Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Luck Star Sorry about the second one being so long, but it needed to be done so I don't spend too much time on the What if's.

"I wonder how that guy created it?" Said the blue hair Otaku. The younger twin with lavender hair came up with an interesting answer.

"Maybe its magic. You know like those magicians who preform their tricks?" Konata's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "That would explain everything. I wonder how he picked his class and what's his level?" The older twin with the pigtails gave a disproving look to her friends.

"I can't believe you two. Those magicians use mirrors to trick the eye and they also have help from their assistants to create the impression that magic was behind it." "Sometimes I wonder if you ever had a normal childhood." Kagami shoved her pointer finger in Konata's face.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Tsukasa tried to distract them from their argument by asking a question.

"What is a normal childhood anyway?" Kagami gave her the manner-of-fact tone when answering such a silly question. "A normal childhood is where you have loving parents who support and raise you and give you morals, ethics, and structure to help you later in life." Konata smirked. "Oh Yeah? What is a normal childhood to you?"She placed her hands on her hips in such a way where they the dorsal part of the hand rested on her hip.

"It's where your told of a family secret. You are part of an alien race that came to earth and by training in unbearable conditions you to can have spiked up golden hair." She had her arm bent in a ninety-degree angle; with her hand in a fist. Her eyes sparkled and her hair seemed to have a tint of gold in it.

"You and those references are going to be the death of me." She felt pressure on her left shoulder; it was her twin sister's left hand.

"Sis, I don't want to be rude but can we please finish it up, I would like to go home." Kagami smiled back. "Yeah, your right." She uttered. The focus then changed to Illusion Kagami sitting and waiting for Little Konata's father to come home.

* * *

Even when there was no light you were still reminded of the state of the house, for the moonlight shined through the windows and created black lines that came from the cracked windows. Normally you would want light because it helps you see through the darkness but then it becomes a conundrum. Would you rather have light just so you become depressed seeing the horrible state of the house or have darkness and become jumpy over ever little thing you hear? Illusion Kagami's eyes were half open as she fought to not only stay awake but also keep herself from laying on the floor for if she did then she would be out.

She was doing all this because she had no idea when she would have another opportunity to talk to Little Konata's father; given his work then she heard the door creaking and quickly snapped her head at the door. It slowly opened and it was as if the person on the other side was struggling to open it up. The door didn't want to budge so she got up and opened the door without a problem. She then saw the man from before.

"You startled me. I didn't think you would be up this later. Is something wrong?" Illusion Kagami saw the plastic bag in his hand. 'Was he carrying a plastic bag when he left?' He walked in and placed it in the corner of the kitchen; Illusion Kagami followed.

"No, no, everything is fine. I'm more concerned with how this all happened?" His amber eyes darted to the floor. 'I shouldn't have asked.'

"Before her mother died; we already bought this house, and I had to get two more jobs to pay for everything, but it isn't enough at times. If her mother was still alive then none of this would've happened." He said- sitting on the floor and gestured for her to do the same. "At first it wasn't too bad because of the money we had left over. I would always spend time with her, and I would put her into a daycare before I want to work, but now that she is older, I have to ask random strangers to watch her." He rubbed his shoulders.

"I usually come home for a few minutes and beg the babysitter to stay and watch my kid while I go to my next job. There are other times when I have half an hour to myself and I will run out and buy some clothes for her and other times I will try to clean her room, because as you know she is precious to me." He rubbed is leg.

"Has your family donated any money to you?" He gave her a glance that said, 'Yeah right.'

"A father is considered the beard-maker of the household, consequently, no one has come to my aid." He then walked over to the bag and pulled out a hamburger warped in paper. "It's the food that didn't get sold to customers," Kagami gave concerned looks, "No, that doesn't mean it isn't fresh. There wasn't enough people ordering it." He extended the food out to her as an offer.

"No no, you eat it. I will only strain your limited recourses." Her stomach growled in defiance. "One will be fine." He took another one out and unwrapped it, yet he didn't devour it; like one would think, instead he was a social drinker of food. "Is there something wrong with your shoulder and leg because you were rubbing them?"

"My job is causes me to have an achy body." He whined. Maybe it was how he said it, maybe they needed something to offset their serious lives, but whatever the reason they laughed, not a hee-hee, nor a ha-ha, no, a long constants laugh where their sides cramped up. "I'm heading off to bed. A 'I will see you in the morning' won't make much sense here." Illusion Sojiro chuckled and went off to his room. "I have a guest room you can sleep in." She nodded and moved herself to the guest room. 'This must be where Yutaka-san stays in the future.' she plopped on the floor. With her face pointed towards the ceiling, and her hands behind her head; she drifted off.

* * *

Illusion Kagami awoke at the crack of dawn. She stretched, sat up, and yawned. The carpet floor she slept on wasn't hard nor cold. 'Why am I still tried? What time is it?' She dug into a pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It read, 6:00 am. 'For once, sleeping in like Tsukasa doesn't seem like a bad idea.' She tried going back to asleep, but to no avail. 'Figures, the one time I want to sleep in. I can't.' As she walked towards Little Konata's room, she rubbed her eyes.

She was in the kitchen and saw the most usually sight. It was Little Konata munching on a burger at this hour. 'That's a strange sight. I wouldn't think she would be up before me. The Konata I know would be up before me if she was still online playing her game or because she wanted to go to that Anime Convention.'

"Hello." She said as she walked into the room. Little Konata swallowed the food in her mouth and gave her a big wave; still wearing the bandages from yesterday.

"Hello, onee-chan." She shouted to the girl. Illusion Kagami was baffled, but then remembered what transpired last night. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night and there were pieces of meat, cheese, and bun in between her teeth.

"Finish your burger, brush your teeth, and change; we'll be heading out." The girl wolfed it down; and hurried to the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were out and swiftly walked to the train. Little Konata was wearing an orange shirt with a dragon on the front and black shorts. She looked at the train with wonder.

To Little Konata this train was not just a train, but something magical. She placed her hand on the cold exterior metal and walked towards the door with her hand still on it. She was like an animal that was fearful of someone when the door opened up without her doing.

Illusion Kagami pulled her along, to her this train was a train; it didn't impress her. It was standard to her.

The interior had red seats and on the left sat a girl, around her age, with long black, looking thin, but not having any remarkable features to her. Her blue vest, white undershirt, and pencil-like skirt uniform was more vibrant than took a sit across from her and on the same seat as theirs sat a middle-age man who wore a yellow hard helmet and carried rusted screwdrivers and hammers in his callus hands.

"Wow, this train is so warm." The little girl gave a big yawn and stretched out onto the seat. "Don't fall asleep." She nudged her repeatedly. She sat up and rubbed her half-closed eyes. "Okay, okay. I won't f-." Her head dropped suddenly. Illusion Kagami shook her and Little Konata said something. Not sure of what she said, she bought her ear closer to her. A few seconds later Illusion Kagami giggled to herself.

"Just like Tsukasa; always wanting five more minutes. I'll give it to her." She looked out the window and watched as it slowly turned into dawn. To her dawn, like dusk, is an usually time; by which the atmosphere prism refracting the light against the canvas sky producing a surreal printing. Other times the sky is either blue or black with tiny lights peaking though the darkness.

It sent a flood of memories of her sister and her laying on the grass, looking up at the night sky in their footed pyjamas. They each would pick a constellation and make a story out of it. Tsukasa's stories would always have to do with a girl getting married to a Prince. Her stories would be about a girl becoming famous because she was a hard worker. Tsukasa would find it sad that she never got married and Kagami wouldn't understand why she had to. This was on of the few times that Tsukasa would ever squabble.

* * *

The train came to a hard stop with shrieking of the brakes. Little Konata had her little hands around her arm and some drool tickled out of her mouth. Illusion Kagami picked her up and carried her like a baby. Straight across from the train was a mega store. The whole parking lot was jammed pack full of cars and it was all for this were knocking others over trying to get inside as others came out of the store. Illusion Kagami quickly moved though this area as not to get involved. Little Konata stirred in her arms, and would have an outstretch arm trying to grab her hair. She saw a person behind the counter and approached him.

He looked to be a high school student and wore the same uniform as the girl, minus the skirt, and plus a pair of slacks. He was digging his noses, properly hoping to find gold in there, but blushed and quickly put it away as he saw the girl with the child nearing him.

"H-How may I help you?" He looked over the girl and was amazed that she seemed to be his age. 'I girl her age having a kid; still can't believe she still looks good.'

"Where are the girl's clothes?"

"Down that away." He pointed to some aisle.

"Thanks." She bowed and moved along. 'Was he just picking his nose a few minutes ago? Eww.' She shivered at the thought of it. Illusion Kagami walked down the aisle but found not girl's clothes but packages of men's condoms hanging on hooks. She instantly knew what gesture he meant by sending her there. She spun around and looked for it herself.

* * *

A few minutes later she found the aisle and put Little Konata on her wobbly legs. The little girl looked around with sleepy eyes. She yawned and arched her body back, and then rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

"Onee-chan? Where are we?"

"We're at a store." She nodded. Illusion Kagami browsed though the selection with her eyes. She pulled out each one and scrutinized over them. The first one she pulled out was a pink shirt with the words, Daddy's little girl, written on it. Illusion Kagami put it back and took out a blue skirt. She placed it in front of Little Konata to see if it wasn't too long. It was a little long but nothing too bad.

"What are you doing here, Shorty-broke?" She looked over and saw the girl from before, wearing a polka dotted scarf.

An ostentatious woman wearing black high heels, a red dress with a fur collar, unnecessary amounts of make-up, and rings on each of her fingers. Her red lipstick covered her lips including the upper and lower parts of her lips. It was as if someone glued pieces of long lead to her face to give her eye lashes. Her eye shadow extended beyond her eye brows. The powder she used on her face gave her a very white, sickly look. Her hair looked more like road-killed skunk than well-groomed hair.

Her nails were painted every color under the sun. Gold was festooned to her dress; making it difficult to move around and keep a straight back. In her hand was a double sided mirror that was decorated with jewels, gems, and rubies.

"Amami, What did I tell you?," she said with a haughty tone, "Don't speak to these, these, beggars."

"Hey, were not beggars." Yelled Little Konata. Amami and her mother ignored her. Illusion Kagami suppressed her urge to release her rage against this woman.

"Sor-"

"-Who are you." She pointed to Illusion Kagami.

"My name is Hiragi Kagami, and who are you?" She analyzed her.

"Nice to meet you Hiragi...yes, that's right, your people are backwards By the way, my name is Gretchen, and I see that your not this, thing's-." Little Konata gave a quick remark to Gretchen. A name that will cause your gag relex to go off if you try to pronounce it. "-I have a name-." A small blood vein in Illusion Kagami was pulsing. 'This woman is irritating.'

"-As an Englishwoman I never understand such silliness." 'Irritating, irritating.'

"But Mom, your an Am-." Her daughter stated.

"Shut up dear, the grownups are speaking." Little Konata and Illusion Kagami both flinched at her sudden raise in tone.

"Yes mom." Her daughter responded with shutting her mouth and lowing her head.

"Her father is such a rich Japanese man, you know that he gave me everything I own. Just like a man should."

"Do you like being here?" The woman gave one of those rich lady laughs.

"Of course not. I'm only here because of my husband, but when he is done with his job; we will be moving back to Amer-I mean, Great Britain." Gretchen looked into her mirror. "You know dear. There is one thing you must know, A lady never wears pants; that makes her less of a lady." Again the snobbish tone was back and so was the blood vein.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Just to see our completion, or lack of." She pulled out a gold cellphone and flipped it up. "Kagami, since I like you, I'll help you out. If you ever need me to make you as beautiful as me, just burn some pounds, British money, and I will be right over." The mother and daughter left them standing there, and the mother wobbled as she walked. 'That mirror must be broken if she thinks she is beautiful.'

"Onee-chan. That was strange."

"I know."

They went back to browsing. After Illusion Kagami pulled out some clothes for Little Konata they both want to the changing room. With Illusion Kagami helping the little girl put on her clothes. Little Konata took off her pants and put on the skirt. At first it seemed like it fit, for the skirt was at her knees, but as she walked the skirt would move around until it was backwards. She then had her try on a smaller size skirt but this time it looked like a mini-skirt but it didn't spin around like the first.  
"Your amid the sizes." Illusion Kagami would try a different size with varying results.

Some would fit her waist, but the poor girl would be walking on it, others would be close to her size but would either slowly fall off or spin around. "Okay I think we found one that works." She then had Little Konata walk around a bit and she would adjust it as needed.

"Onee-chan. Can we take a break." The little girl's legs were wobbling and little droplets of sweat were on her face from having to walk around to see if the skirt looked right.

"You've got a point and I think I tried every skirt in the store. Let's go eat at one of the restaurants that this store has and then we can finish buying the stuff we need." The little girl happily nodded. They walked into a restaurant that had a giant M on the front. Little Konata was wearing the skirt and she was carrying her shorts that Illusion Kagami failed at folding properly. "I remembering seeing a mob of people, but where are they now?," Illusion Kagami looked back at the main store and saw a long line of people standing at a cash register with the cashier frantically trying to put the cash drawer back in.

Sirens went off and a female voice repeated the message, "The cash drawer is missing, please return it to the slot in the cash register."The customers rolled their eyes and crossed their arms across their chest; then there were some that dumped what they were going to buy on a rack besides them and left.

He was the only cashier out there when really there should have been the same rate people were leaving; people were entering, "They waste no time in here; regardless, I'm going to be here for sometime if that line doesn't start moving soon." The cashier tapped lightly. Illusion Kagami turned to address him.

"Hello, I would like the salad and ice tea, medium size, and what do you want Konata?" The girl's eyes went across the listings. She took an awfully long time deciding, and the male cashier was tapping on the register while glancing down at the girl.

"Come on pick something. I don't have all day." The little girl became like a turtle and hid in her invisible shell.

"Onee-chan, can you pick for me?" She nodded and told him a Filet-O-fish with a small bag of fries and a small container of milk.

"Okay, that will be 165 yen for the Filet-O-fish meal and 272 yen for the salad meal. Coming to a total of 459 with sales tax. What method would you like to pay for this?" She handed him the exactly amount and took the tray to a sit when it came to them.

"I'm sorry about putting you on the spot like that. I've should have known better." The little girl shock her head in disagreement. Illusion Kagami smiled back. She then wiped off the chairs with her napkins and put Konata into a booster sit. "These are yours and this is mine." She said, dividing the food up. Little Konata took the Filet out of the wrap and poceeded to place the Filet on the table. "No, don't do that." She said grabbing the wrap, "Put this under your Filet-O-Fish and do the same for your fries."

"Why not, Onee-chan?" She said, almost putting it on the table again.

"We don't know the cleaning supplies they used to clean this table with and what chemicals are in it." The little girl nodded and smiled, even though she didn't exactly know what she meant. "You're so smart, One-chan, you're like a genius."

"I'm smart, but not a genius. A friend of mine who wears glasses is the genius as she knows so much; it's unbelievable." Little Konata cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, onee-chan, who are your other friends?" Illusion Kagami got a little nervous thinking about talking about her friends behind their backs.

"Well, my sister is a great cook and very nice, but an air head."

"Wow, can she make delicious cake?" The little girl's mouth watered.

"Yes she can, but you see she isn't academic inclined, but her cooking skills make up for it."

"What are the others like?" The girl said as she was eating the Filet.

"One is tall and quiet, but has a heart of gold. Another one is strange and has bad luck, but her art work is amazing and she has a drive to succeed. One friend doesn't know Japanese Culture well, but she is friendly and pleasant to be around despite that short coming. One girl I know is very short and always getting sick, but never stops being optimistic. I have a friend who is always hyper, loud-mouth, and likes to pay with her food, but hates to study and is bored of it easily. Then there is this one friend who is rarely speaks, but is skilled at cooking and has a boyfriend."

The little girl stared at her, listening to what she had to say. Placing a French fry in her always open mouth, drinking her milk, and eating her Filet-O-fish, but never breaking her stare.

"They seem like great friends," Her excitement dropped until it became a sad whisper, "I wish I had friends."

"You've forgot that I'm your friend. And speaking of which, I forgot a friend."

"You have? Who?" The older girl smiled.

"We always tease each other, like saying mean things. We laugh together, we play together, and we study together. Well, I'm studying and she's coping my work, but I enjoy it nevertheless. But even though her references, her dragging me around, and always wanted to cosplay, bug me greatly. I still enjoy being around her, because, I enjoy her personally. I like her child-like nature, and the strange things she comes up with. Without her, life would be mundane."

Little Konata watch with so much content that when opening the ketchup packet it spurted onto her shirt.

"Come with me. I will try and get it out." They hurried to the bathroom. Minutes later they came out of the bathroom. Little Konata was crying as there was a red strain on her shirt. Illusion Kagami tried to cheer her up. "It's okay, I'll buy you a new shirt." The little one wiped the tears off her face.

After finishing up their meals they left to go shop some more. As the left the restaurant they passed by some shirts Little Konata stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I want that one." She pointed to the blue shirt with a yellow rodent on it. The yellow rodent had red cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightening bolt. Illusion Kagami looked though the shirts for the right size. She didn't find it with too much problem. Little Konata was about to put it on when Illusion Kagami spoke up. "It needs to be bought before you can wear it around the store." The girl sadden up a bit. "We're almost done." This little girls spirit returned and they continued on to the books.

* * *

The children book section was a small section in the back corner of the store. The shelves were lined up in a row. A red sign with the words in white read "Children Books" above the three yellow wooden shelves. Each shelf had a sign on it. The sign on the first shelf read "Ages 0-3". The sign on the second shelf read "Ages 4-7". The Third shelf read "Ages 8-11". Each shelf had a light glow to it. A sign that it was recently waxed.

Illusion Kagami tugged Little Konata's arm as they went to the third shelf. 'A little out of her league for now but she will need to be reading at this level soon enough. Why not start now?' "Let's see." Illusion Kagami said as see ran her point finger across the book's spine on the top looked down at the little girl who found the dust bunny on the carpet floor more interesting than the books. "Are there any books you read in school that caught your attention?" Either she didn't hear her or she choose to not hear as she gave no answer.

She was gently putting her right foot that was in her black and white shoe on the dust bunny and was rolling it under her shoe. The older girl tugged her arm a little.

"WH-what?." When she tugged on the little girls arm it thrown her out of her little world and it startled her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to know if there were any books in school that interested you."The little girl shook her head from side to side. "None? Oh this is going to be tough."

"Well..." The little girl shifted her eyes towards the ground. "I can't read." The older girl was taken back by that statement.

"Wait-what?"

"The teacher hands us out books to read but I can't read them." Illusion Kagami facepalm. 'How silly of me. The Teachers never did read them to us. No wonder she couldn't read off the menu.' Illusion Kagami noticed Little Konata from the corner of her eye looking at the books. "What is it?" The little girls face light up just before grabbing a manga. It was on the middle shelf with the front cover just partly little girl hugged the manga and jumped for joy. "Well manga isn't proper reading material for school. I could found you a nice light novel." The little girl contracted her face like she was eating a lemon. "Manga, no light novels. I understand. Just have to teach you how to read with a manga."

The little girl's countenance became a pleasant one.

"Thanks onee-chan." The little girl throw her arms around the older girl.

* * *

They walked back to the front and found all cash registers with a cashier beyond them. The long line was now divided up among all walked over to one. The male looked to be around twenty years old and his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He didn't talk. He just did his job and they left without talking. As they left they saw Gretchen and Kiyomizu being splashed by a speeding car that went though water.

From then on Illusion Kagami taught Little Konata how to read using manga.

Illusion Kagami opened her eyes. She looked around the room. It was dark but something about it felt quite right.

"I'm in my room," Her mind flashed a thought though it, "I need to call Konata." She reached for her phone. It was on the white nightstand. 'Please answer.'

"Who is this?" She almost did a back flip. That's how much joy she felt.

"Oh It's me Kagami. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today." There was only a slight pause before Konata answered back.

"Thanks, and I apologize to-shit!" Illusion Kagami yanked the phone away from her ear. She put her hand on it until the ringing went away.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, my character died."

"But it's," she shifted her eyes to her alarm clock. SHe strained to read the number on it, "five in the morning."

"Five in the morning? Huh...wait-what? School is in a few hours and I got no sleep." Illusion Kagami heared a click on the other end.

"Everything is back to normal." She fell back to sleep.

The world around the three girls returned to the inside of the tent.

"How accurate was it." Konata asked. The elder cranked his knuckles.

"How Kagami, a little Konata, and how her father would act and react are all time. Including those feelings Kagami felt toward her friends and that story about Kagami and Tsukasa staring at the night sky." Konata's mouth formed the cat smile and turned toward Kagami.

"So you do enjoy being around me." Kagami turned her face slightly away with he pointer finger scratching her cheek and her face was blood red. "

Well no. I can't stand you." Konata's face with her cat smile was getting closer toward her. She tried to back away but felt something against her back. She turned around and Tskuasa fell backwards onto Kagami. She just caught her.

"She's asleep."

"My mom won't mind a sleep over." Miyuki injected.

"Thanks. You should run ahead and tell her." Miyuki bowed and ran ahead. "Now Konata I need to grab Tsukasa's legs while I grab her arms. Konata got into postion and lifted the girls legs up with Kagami also keeping her back and head straight.

So with that they went to Miyuki's house for a sleepover, but that story will be told in detail another time.


End file.
